With a Little Luck
by Lucy in the Sky with Stars
Summary: Audrey Douglas is an average twenty-three year old mother working full-time as a housekeeper. The catch is this: Audrey is NO ordinary housekeeper..but the housekeeper of a BEATLE!
1. Chapter 1

*****I know, I know. Another idea popped into my brain! Hope you enjoy the first chapter and please drop me a line telling me what you think so far! :D *****

London traffic was horrible at eight in the morning. Today, was no exception. I sighed as vehicles of all makes and models inched forward slowly; like molasses when trying to remove it from a jar. Hopefully, my employer won't be too upset with me for being late. _I should have phoned him before I left my flat._

About a half an hour later, my 1962 BMW pulled up to the huge iron gate at 7 Cavendish Avenue. I had to beep the car horn a few times in order for the girls to move out of my way. When the silly 'gate birds' as my employer named them decided to move, I pressed the intercom and announced my arrival. My employer so graciously flipped a switch; opening the iron gate just enough for the car to drive through. Once safely inside of the property, the gate closed and the BMW was parked on the cobblestone driveway.

Quickly retrieving my purse and slamming the car door shut, I hastily walked up the concrete steps on to the front porch. Fixing my hair and smoothing my sun dress, I knocked in the heavy door. While I waited for what seemed like ages, every bad thing possible was running through my brain. _What if he fires me? Where am I going to find another job? What am I going to do for food and clothing for my child?_ Anxiety slowly crept over me. This definitely was not a good thing!

Finally after a few seconds, my employer opened the door, wearing only striped pajama bottoms. His face bore no expression at all. I looked down at my feet, biting my lip. I dare not look up at him. Clearing his throat to regain my attention, I tentatively lifted my long brown hair. "Are ye jus' gonna stand ou' there all day or are ye gonna get inside befor' I fire ye?" My employer, now bore a 'pissed off' expression; making him seem a lot older than twenty-four.

Like a child who'd been scolded for doing wrong, I hung my head down; walking inside the hallway. My employer slammed the heavy door tightly. This made my whole body jump ten feet in the air! "'Ave a seat, " He gestured with a calloused hand toward the chair in the spacious , a stoic expression spread across his face. Without uttering two words, I walked to the kitchen.

The wheels inside of my head are working overtime,now. I was frightened..no more like scared shit less! _Could he be lying to me? Maybe he didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone outside? He is so hard to figure out most of the time! _My heart started racing; as if it was going to explode. My hands felt clammy and I began to sweat. Oh, no! Whenever these overwhelming feelings washed over me, I knew what unfortunately came next: Hyperventilation...which leads to me blacking out!

A concerned look appeared over his boyish features. By now we sat at the spacious kitchen table and I was having a hell of a time catching my breath. "Audrey," My employer, still bare-chested, pulled me close to him; comforting me. "Wha's a matter? Are ye gonna be alrigh?" I shook my head 'no' as my face went pale. I felt his heart race as he became increasingly nervous. "Do ye want an-" That's all I managed to hear, when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, if the next part is choppy and whatnot. I can't think of what else to write. Hopefully, you all like this next part, (even though, it's short)**

About an hour later, I came to. Confusion set in, as I adjusted my eyes and sat up on a plush couch. My green eyes scanned the spacious living room and the events of earlier came flooding back. I had passed out in my employer's home! Removing the light blanket that was draped over my body, I stood up and stretched my limbs. Curious to know if my employer was still home or not, I started lightly walking in and out of every room; until he was successfully located. As I made my way down the long corridor on the second floor, the sound of music could be faintly heard. The door was slightly ajar as I cautiously knocked on it. Obviously, it caught my employer's attention as he opened the door wider.  
Once again, he bore a pissed off expression. I'll wager he was in the middle of writing and recording music and I disturbed him! "Mr. McCartney, I'm so sorry for whatever trouble I caused earlier this morning!" I immediately began to tear up as I spoke. One look at myself on the verge of tears and the expression on his China-white face softened. "C'mere, luv. Let's go over 'ere an' sit down." He nodded to the two seater in the music room with that mop top of his. Oh how I would love to run my fingers through his hair! Mentally, I scolded myself for even thinking such thoughts as I plopped down on the tan plush.  
My employer plopped down right next to me; sending shivers up and down my spine! I'm already committed. I kept telling myself. My employer, now fully dressed in tight blue jeans and a white t-shirt turned toward me. "Audrey, firs' of all, ar' ye alright?" A look of concern.

Adverting my eyes toward the hard wood floor, I slightly nodded my head. My employer took my right hand in his; gently patting it. "Audrey, you ar' not okay. Ye can tell me wha's botherin' ye...I don' bite." A small smile appeared on his lips.

I sighed; lifting my head as I spoke. "I always think that you're going to fire my ass because I'm a few minutes late getting to work." I chuckled a bit.

A mix between a snort and a laugh escaped those gorgeous pink lips of his. I for one wasn't amused. "Mr. McCartney," I furrowed my brows. "I would expect this kind of behaviour from Mr. Lennon; but not from you! Thought you were the PR man of the lot?" I huffed. As I stood up to leave the room, a callused hand gently grabbed my arm. "Please don' go, Audrey. I wasn' laughin' at ye. Jus' seems a bit funny tha' ye cursed. Barely hear a peep outta ye when ye come to work; let alone cursin'." Another charming smile.


End file.
